1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cyclopentane-.beta.-amino acid tripeptides, to a process for their preparation and to their use as antimicrobial, in particular antimycotic, medicaments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The publications EP-A-571 870,DOS (German Offenlegungsschrift) 43 02 153 and JP 021 747 53 A2 disclose cyelopentane- and -pentene-.beta.-amino acids having an antimicrobial and antibacterial action.